Children and adults around the world have been enjoying toy rockets for decades. Among the most popular and simple to use are those that use pressurized water as a propellant. These water rockets typically include a hollow rocket body, or fuselage, which is partially filled with water, then connected to a manual hand pump that forces air into the fuselage, pressuring the water. The pressurized water can then be released from an escape nozzle at the base of the fuselage to launch the rocket skyward. The height the rocket reaches depends on numerous aspects of its design as well as the water pressurization, with heights in the 50 to 100 feet range being relatively common. The world record for a single-stage water rocket, set in 2007, is 2044 feet.
The present inventor recognized that conventional water rockets provide great initial excitement that wanes rapidly over time, with many children potentially losing interest after only several uses. The problem is compounded in view of the competition from other types of toys, such as video games, that tend to offer a more varied and ever-changing experience.
Accordingly, the present inventor has recognized a need for alternative forms of water rockets that offer greater interest and fascination.